Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices can include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities. These devices run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex and DataTAC to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks.
Devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability. Touch screen devices constructed of a display, such as a liquid crystal display, with a touch-sensitive overlay are useful on such handheld devices as such handheld devices are small and are therefore limited in space available for user input and output devices. Further, the screen content on the touch screen devices can be modified depending on the functions and operations being performed.
These touch-screen devices suffer from disadvantages, however, as the resolution of such touch-screen devices is limited due to the inaccuracy of touch contact by the user. The intended touch contact location is often not at the point of actual touch contact made by the user. Thus, when closely-spaced user-selectable options are provided on a graphical user interface, an option targeted by the user may not be accurately touched, resulting in an incorrect option being determined at the device.
Improvements in touch-screen devices are therefore desirable.